


Wilkinson

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acrostic, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humorous poem about shaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilkinson

**W** hat’s wrong with it??

 **I** don’t like it, that’s what’s wrong with it.

 **L** ook again my love. It’s soft, sexy and sophisticated.

 **K** iss my ass, my love. It’s the farthest thing from sexy there is.

 **I** t’s suave and makes me look mysterious, honey.

 **N** o way in hell that makes you look mysterious, so just shut up and DO IT!

 **S** have this beautiful manly masterpiece?? No fucking way!

 **O** kay. You no shave face, I no shave kitty.

 **N** ever did really like a beard anyway. Where’s my razor?

 


End file.
